


GROFFLIN FOR THE WIN

by RubySparkle



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Groffsauce, NOT ACTUALLY A FANFIC, Newbie - Freeform, Other, help me please, please?, suggestions?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubySparkle/pseuds/RubySparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm gonna be writing as many Groffsauce & Linguini fan-fictions as you can handle and I'm really super excited. PLEASE comment any suggestions/prompts. Thanks! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	GROFFLIN FOR THE WIN

I’ve been wanting to write Groff/Lin for THE LONGEST TIME. I’m so in love with their love it’s sorta bad… But I knew that once I did this there was no going back. I feel like it breaks some sorta barrier thing… Idk. People don’t really judge people who read fan-fictions but writing them is a whole other level. But I’ve decided that those two boys make me happy, and writing about things that make me happy makes me happy, so why should I not do this? Anyway, I’m new to this whole community and I have concocted all sorts of Jon & Lin fantasies and ideas in my mind but before writing these I would really rather take suggestions/prompts. They can be as vague or specific as you want, but please if you’re reading this comment some sort of idea, cuz I’m really excited to start! Thanks :)


End file.
